Chronicles of Love and Joy
by whitejaderabbit
Summary: An epilogue of the last episode. For all those who needed a more complete, but happy ending. Let us celebrate the chronicles of their love and joy. MitsukixTakuto. Twoshots. Part I UP!


Green Tea: Ah! My first Full Moon fic! (Probably my last, I think) I absolutely loved the show (and the MitsukixTakuto pairing), so I just HAD to write an epilogue. It's a very happy epilogue, but I think this story deserves a very happy ending, you know?

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------

Introduction:  
This is an epilogue of the last episode of Full Moon wo Sagashite. Mitsuki's surgery was completed sucessfully by Dr.Wakaouji, Takuto was given a second chance at being human, and Meroko was transformed into an angel.

This story takes place seven years later. Mitsuki is now 20 years old, and Takuto is 23. Upon turning 16, Mitsuki returned to the public as Full Moon. This time, however, she decided to keep her hair brown, and yet she remained as popular as ever. Takuto re-formed Route L, along with Wakaouji-sensei (who married Ooshige-san). Both have extremely sucessful music careers.

Madoka continued to become a very popular singer, as well as a fashion designer and makeup artist. She and Full Moon often perform together as best friends. Madoka married her newspaper boy about ayear ago, and despite their differences, they probably have one of the happiest of marriages.

On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------

Part I: Love

-----------------------------------------------

"Madoka-chan, I can't do this!"

The purple-haired pop-star-turned-designer and began to adjust her friend's veil.  
"What are you talking about, Mitsuki? You look like an angel. Don't worry."

"Madoka, what if he regrets? What if we aren't happy together? What if, I... I-"

Madoka grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook her gently, but firmly.  
"Mitsuki. Listen to me. You're marrying the person you've loved for so long and you look amazing. Everything will. Be. Fine. Do you hear me? There's absolutely NOTHING to worry about. You'll be fine. So stop worrying, okay?"

The brown-haired girl looked down at her white satin slippers.  
"Okay."

Madoka hissed, before grabbing Mitsuki's jaw and forcing her head up.  
"Mitsuki! Stop looking down! Your veil will fall off!"

Mitsuki sighed nervously, her fingers still clenched together.

The fashion designer tugged at a few stray ribbons in the veil.  
"It's just marriage jitters, take it from me. I was a nervous wreck when I married Kyo-kun. And look at us now! Everyone feels like this before their wedding. You just gotta tough it out."

"Besides," Madoka grinned, giving the veil a final tug, "It's too late to back out now, anyways."

Then she nodded her head and stepped back to admire her work. She smiled proudly.  
"All done. You can turn around now."

Mitsuki tentively turned around to face the full-length mirror.

And gasped.

Never in her life had she imagined she could look so beautiful.

Madoka winked over her shoulder into the mirror.  
"Nice, huh? You look divine. I made designed this gown specially for you, so it's no wonder that you look so pretty."

The gown was a delicate, yet very ordinary thing, made of white silk. It had a simple, but elegant bodice trimmed with ribbon. It connected to the over-sized sleeves that were made of a sheer, gauzy material, and embroidered with a floral pattern. They draped elegantly over Mitsuki's arms, making her look light and airy.  
The skirt was slightly puffed with a few layers of tulle underneath the silk. It too, was embroidered with flowers. The hem was trimmed with a few layers of lace. By Mitsuki's request there was no train, for she was afraid she would trip and make a scene.

A pair of plain white satin slippers completed the outfit, adding a tactful touch.

Ignoring the advice of several famous hair designers, Madoka chose to let Mitsuki's long brown hair flow freely. The only ornaments were daisies, artfully scattered throughout the bride's silky brown curls.

The jewelry Madoka chose was also very simple: A white choker and a pair of silver earrings with dangling daisies. And most of all, Madoka used not a speck of makeup on Mitsuki's face.

Compared to the bridal outfits of most famous stars, Mitsuki's was shockingly simple and rather inexpensive.

But Madoka knew what she was doing. (After all, she was one of the best, and she knew it)  
Mitsuki looked best in simplicity.

Rather than flaunting an elaborate gown, or expensive jewelry, Madoka chose to eccentuate Mitsuki's natural beauty, her inner beauty. The simple outfit brought out Mitsuki's honest and gentle nature. It brought out her genuine character, which was her single most divine beauty.

Mitsuki gaped openly at her reflection. The girl staring back at her... It couldn't be her!

The girl in the mirror was so angelic... and so... so pure.

The bride felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Madoka quickly wiped it away.  
"Oi, oi, don't cry! Your eyes will get puffy!"

To her surprise, Mitsuki turned around and enveloped her in a tight hug.  
"Madoka... Thank you."

Madoka's face softened into a smile.  
"Don't worry about it."

Smirking, the purple-haired girl patted Mitsuki on the head.  
"Let's get you out there now, ne?"

-----------------------------------------------

Takuto shifted uneasily in his black tuxedo.  
"Mannn, Keiichi, this collar is _killing me_..." he muttered lowly.

Wakaouji, the best man, chuckled.  
"Don't worry, once your bride comes out, you'll be too busy gawking to even _feel_ the collar."

The brown-haired boy pouted.  
"What's taking them so long, anyway...s..."

He trailed off as Mitsuki and her maid of honor, Madoka, appeared at the other end of the aisle. The church was packed with fans, friends and family, inside and outside, who (as if on cue) began to cheer.

_God, she's so beautiful..._

He felt like the luckiest man on earth.

-----------------------------------------------

As Mitsuki walked down the aisle, her fans threw flower petals on her when she passed. They were all cheering for her.

However, she her eyes were fixed on only one person, Takuto.

She smiled, her gaze filled with love.

She felt like the luckiest woman on earth.

-----------------------------------------------

When Mitsuki and Madoka reached where the groom and best man stood, the two paused, as Takuto took Mitsuki's arm. Then, they slowly approached the altar, where the official performing the marriage ceremony stood.

After exchanging vows and rings (Takuto was trembling so much that he dropped Mitsuki's ring, causing the whole church to burst into laughter), they were wed, all but for one thing...

"And now, you may kiss the bride."

Takuto slowly lifted up Mitsuki's veil, hands shaking more than ever, and leaned down, a bit unsure. Smiling, Mitsuki met him halfway.

Their lips brushed against each other's gently at first, timidly, but then deepened as both grew braver and more passionate.

Finally, they pulled away (slightly gasping for air), and faced the crowd (who, by now, was raising the roof with their screaming and clapping), an embarassed, but happy blush on both their faces. Their hands were still tightly clasped together.

And then, they were wed.

-----------------------------------------------

The main wedding reception was a joint concert between Route L, Full Moon and Madoka. It was a rare sight for fans to see, for almost every song was sung as a duet, or an entire group.

After an hour of almost non-stop music, the stage was cleared for the final song, a duet between the bride and the groom.

A familiar melody drifted out from the speakers. Upon recognizing it, the crowd went into an uproar of cheering- This was one of Full Moon's oldest, and most famous songs! As the vocals prepared to begin, the crowd went silent.

The song was sung in perfect harmony, with Mitsuki's sweet voice bringing out the melody as Takuto's rich drawl provided extra body and support.

Love Chronicle:

naze darou... koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta  
deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to  
itsu no manika kimetsukete ita  
_Why? I've completely forgotten how to love.  
Once we part,we'll meet once again...  
Somehow, I have decided upon that idea._

yogoreta SUNIIKAA no hodoketa himomusunde kureta  
hanikamu anata no egao asahi o abite TOKIMEI takyuu ni  
_You tied the laces of my dirty sneakers when they came loose,  
Suddenly, your shy smile shined in the sunlight._

aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai  
massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne  
_I don't love because I want love,  
But rather, you gave me the courage to love honestly._

kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo  
nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto  
_We're going on a journey now, let's swear to it that,  
that no matter what occurs, these two hands will never part._

fushigi da ne itsumo no keshiki mo tokubetsu ni miete kuru  
hana ya tori ya umi kaze yama amai taiyou  
subete kagayaki yori sou naka  
_It's weird, the everyday landscape began to seem special:  
the flowers, the birds, and sea. The wind, the mountains, the sweet sun.  
When everything shines and comes together at the peak._

tokenai JIGUSOU no saigo no PIISU mitsuketa yo  
ooki na anata no senaka watashi mamorare tsuite yuku eien ni  
_I found the last piece to the unsolvable jigsaw puzzle.  
Your back protects me and I'll continue to follow you,  
for eternity_

ima made konna ni mawari michi shita kedo  
massugu aisuru jishin o moteta ne  
_Until now, I've always took the crooked way out,  
but now, I'm finally able to love honestly._

asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo  
nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai  
_We will now head toward our dreams for tomorrow, and  
no matter what occurs, our gaze won't be shifted._

aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai  
massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne  
_I don't love because I want love.  
But rather, you gave me the courage to love honestly._

asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo  
nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai  
_We will now head toward our dreams for tomorrow, and  
no matter what, our gaze won't be shifted._

aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai  
massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne  
_I don't love because I want love.  
But rather, you gave me the courage to love honestly._

kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo  
nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto  
_We're going on a journey now, let's swear to it that,  
that no matter what occurs, these two hands will never part._

-----------------------------------------------

After the main reception, another reception was held at Mitsuki's grandmother's mansion. This reception was much smaller than the first, it was for friends and family only.

"Wahh, you two singing up there- It brought tears to my eyes!" Ooshige-san gushed, refilling her fourth glass of champagne.

"A match made in heaven!" added Madoka, looking somewhat glazy around the eyes.

The newlyweds both blushed a light pink.

"Kyaaaa, they blushed at the same time! How cute!" Ooshige squealed, promptly knocking over her champagne glass.

Mitsuki's grandmother gave a cough of discontent.

Wakaouji noticed this, and quickly stood up.  
"It's getting late everyone, let's give these two some time together."

Madoka giggled drunkenly.  
"Oh yes, leeetss..." she drawled.

She and Ooshige then burst into a fit of giggles, leaving Takuto and Mitsuki feeling extremely awkward.

-----------------------------------------------

Takuto opened the car door and gently lifted up his bride from the backseat..

Mitsuki giggled; she was extremely ticklish.  
"Don't drop me!"

As Takuto prepared to carry her inside their villa on the side of the beach, something caught his eye in the distance.

"Mitsuki, look at the sky."

Mitsuki turned to face the sunset and her eyes widened.  
"Could it be...?"

An outline of a figure in the sky was illuminated by the golden gleam of the fading sun. If you looked closely, the figure seemed to have wings.

As they stared, a gust of wind whipped around them, and the two thought they heard a familiar voice whisper softly,  
"Congratulations..."

And then the wind died away as swiftly as it began, leaving them in a reflective silence.

Takuto smiled softly.  
"That was her, wasn't it?"

Mitsuki only nodded in reply.

The brown-haired girl then looked off into the distance, where a lighthouse stood.  
"Ne, Takuto, do you remember this place?"

"The lighthouse? Yeah."

"That was the first time I heard you sing, you know?"

"Mn."

After a moment of silence, Takuto slowly leaned over and whispered huskily in his bride's ear.  
"Well, let's get you out of that dress now, shall we?"

His voice sent a delicious tremble down Mitsuki's spine, and she giggled.  
"Isn't _someone_ impatient?"

Takuto only smirked as he carried her inside the house, to their room, where their bed awaited.

-----------------------------------------------

Green Tea: Well, Part I is done! Please leave a review?


End file.
